toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cogs
The Cogs are the primary antagonists in the Toontown franchise. They are evil business robots that are constantly trying to take over Toontown and turn it into a grey wasteland without any fun and laughter. But Toons can fight back by using Gags; Cogs can't take a joke, so win back Toontown by fighting Cogs! Cogs can be found almost anywhere such as the streets and Cog Headquarters. There are 4 types of these machines: Sellbots, Cashbots, Lawbots, and Bossbots. List of Cogs * Indicates Building Only Cog ** Indicates a Boss Bossbots *Flunky *Pencil Pusher *Yesman *Micromanager *Downsizer *Head Hunter *Corporate Raider * *The Big Cheese * *Chief Executive Officer (CEO) ** Lawbots *Bottom Feeder *Bloodsucker *Double Talker *Ambulance Chaser *Backstabber *Spin Doctor *Legal Eagle * *Big Wig * *Chief Justice (CJ) ** Cashbots *Short Change *Penny Pincher *Tightwad *Bean Counter *Number Cruncher *Money Bags *Loan Shark * *Robber Baron * *Chief Financial Officer (CFO) ** Sellbots *Cold Caller *Telemarketer *Name Dropper *Glad Hander *Mover & Shaker *Two Face *The Mingler * *Mr. Hollywood * *Vice President (VP) ** Trivia *The only group attack the Bossbots have is the Yesman's group attack, Synergy. *Robber Barons are the only Cashbots to have a group attack, that being Power Trip. *The only Gag that can destroy a level 12 Cog on its own is an organic Train Track, the level 7 Trap Gag, because it hits for 214 damage, while a level 12 health bar is 200. *The fattest Cogs in Toontown are Flunkies, Bottom Feeders, Cold Callers, Short Changes, Tightwads, Micromanagers, Money Bags, and finally, Corporate Raiders. *The only group of Cogs that don't have female cogs are Lawbots. *The skinnest cogs in Toontown are Pencil Pushers (being the skinnest) Bloodsuckers, Telemarketers, Loan Sharks, Spin Doctors and finally Ambulance Chasers *When a Cog says it's starting phrase, it focuses on one part of it's name like when the Yesman says "You need positive enforcement", it's focusing on the "yes" part in his name. Cogs like the Flunky can't do this because they don't have 2 parts to their name. *In 2011, while the Cogs on streets only ranged from 6-9 in Donald's Dreamland, now they can range from 6-10, it may be that Field Offices are affecting street levels or its just a bug. Also, in Toontown Central, they now range from 1-4 if a Field Office is near. This was also reported in Toon News for the... amused! *While Level 12 Cogs do have the most hit points, Level 11 Cogs have far more powerful attacks. The Mingler has the most devastating attack, as the Paradigm Shift can take away 24 points of laff to all of your team members. *A organic foghorn does 55 damage leaving a Level 6 Cog with only 1 HP because a Level 6 cog has 56 HP. *Cogs fly or walk into battles and are more likely to join them if you have three or more Toons in the battle. *There are four Boss Cogs: the CEO, the CJ, the CFO, and the VP. There's also the mysterious Chairman, mentioned by the CEO but he's never been fought. *The Cogs range from Levels 1 to 9 (10 if Field Offices are nearby) on streets and up to level 10 in Lawbot HQ Courtyard, but it is not uncommon to see Level 12 Cogs in the Vice President, Cashbot Mint, Chief Financial Officer, District Attorney's office, Chief Justice, Cog Golf Courses, and Chief Executive Officer battles. *The Cogs were invented by Gyro Gearloose and accidentally activated by Scrooge McDuck when he mistakenly rewired the master control robot clearly responsible for the never-ending production of Cogs. This was shown in Toontown's original flash that was shown when downloading it. *Around 2008, Toontown said that the Cogs were made friendly and for helping Toons, but turned evil. *The different types of Cogs ''(e.g. Lawbot) ''have different suits pictured above. *A Cog's victory dance is different from a Toon's. When they successfully defeated all Toons participating in the battle, they put both hands on the side of their head(s), flap their hands, and jump around until all Toons have shrunk (like they're going, "Nyah nyah nyah-nyah nyah!"). When the Toons are gone, they fly away from their place. They don't do their victory dance inside Cog Buildings. *Some Cogs' catchphrases are based on puns (such as the Bloodsucker's ''"''I'm 'A Positive' I'm going to win." or "O, don't be so negative."). This shows that Cogs have some sense of humor, albeit a bad one. *The places you can't fight Cogs are all playgrounds, your estate, Goofy Speedway, and Chip 'n Dale's MiniGolf. However, you can find them in streets and at Cog HQ. *You can ask a Cog to be your friend by opening your Friends list, selecting the top left button and clicking on a Cog's name tag. However, they will usually say no, but it's quite comical (they could also say no, possibly because they are evil villains). *Cogs sometimes create invasions. All over Toontown that one type of Cog will invade and you won't see any others for that time period - even if you are in a building with a different cog type. It is wise to take advantage of these times as they award you double skill points. * Level 11's or higher can't be found on streets; Level 11's or higher can only be found on Cog HQ's special offices or V.P., ect, or Cog Buildings. * If you defeat the right amount of Cogs, you will get a building and Cog tracker for the street you're on (like Flunkies, they're 45, while the Big Cheeses are 10). You need to go on the Cog Gallery page and click on the Cog symbol if you want to use the Tracker (inside the Shticker Book). * Although cogs are supposed to be genderless, some cogs are assumed to have a certain gender. * The only cog HQ that doesn't have cogs roaming around is Bossbot HQ. References #http://toontown.go.com/help/players-guide/meet-the-cogs Gallery Coggallera.jpg Law24.jpg|Cog Gallery Lawbots.jpg|The First 6 Bossbot Cogs CogsCash3x2.jpg|The First 6 Lawbot Cogs CogsBoss3x2.jpg|The First 6 Cashbot Cogs CogsSell3x2.jpg|The First 6 Sellbot Cogs CEO 1.jpg|Bossbot's Chief Executive Officer Injustice-661x435.jpg|Lawbot's Chief Justice CFO.png|Cashbot's Chief Financial Officer VP.png|Sellbot's Vice President Befriending a cog.jpg|Cog(/Cold Caller) saying no to a Friend Request Level 8 cogs.jpg Cog hq us site.png Cog Invasion!.jpg Category:Gameplay Category:Cogs Category:Cog Battles Category:Sellbots Category:Cashbots Category:Lawbots Category:Bossbots Category:Boss Category:Cog HQs